


reflex of our earthly frame

by nature_aly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall-centric, OT5, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nature_aly/pseuds/nature_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-AU, Niall-focused smut with glimpses into how the OT5 relationship came into fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflex of our earthly frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [othisredding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/othisredding/gifts).



> Title from _Desire_ by Samuel Taylor Coleridge

**Now**

“Open your eyes, Niall. You’re missing it.”

Niall hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until Louis spoke from his corner of the hotel room. He looks down to where Liam is slowly, almost casually, stroking Niall’s cock. He squeezes just a bit tighter on the upstroke and smiles wide as the motion makes Niall gasp. Then he has the audacity to lick out at his plush lower lip and Niall’s gasp turns into a groan. Liam should have been using his mouth on Niall ages ago. They both turn their heads to look at Louis, pleadingly in Niall’s case, awaiting his next instructions.

“Go ahead and use your tongue, Li. But just lick him a bit. No more.”

Niall calls out a half-hearted protest. Louis is definitely trying to draw this out, and intellectually, Niall knows that this will usually lead to him nearly blacking out from pleasure in the end, but it's the worst (best) torture getting there.

Liam quirks his lips slightly to smirk at Niall before leaning down to drag his tongue slowly up the underside of Niall's cock. He keeps eye contact as he spends some time lapping at the head. Niall's hands twitch where he's gripping the bed sheets, trying to resist grabbing at Liam's too short hair. Bastard enjoys teasing him so much now. That's Louis's bloody influence; for a while, after he’d gotten the hang of deep-throating, Liam had taken pride in being incredibly efficient in his blowjobs. But no, Louis had to go and show Liam and the others how Niall looked when he was beyond desperate. 'Flushed and frustrated and beautiful,' Zayn had told him afterward, making him blush even harder.

Finally, Liam seems to forget his instructions or just takes pity on him and closes his lips around the head of Niall's cock, allowing him to thrust up into his hot, wet mouth. It's beautiful, absolute mindless bliss until Louis clucks his tongue in protest and rushes over to the bed to poke Liam in the shoulder. "Oi! None of that!"

Liam sits back, sliding off Niall's cock with a pop. "Sorry, Lou."

"No, Liam, come back!" Niall whines, reaching out and trying to grasp at Liam's face to pull him back down. He's barely touched Liam before Louis has pounced on him, straddling Niall's chest and pinning his arms over his head. "Please, Louis?" It's worth a try, Louis loves hearing Niall beg.

Louis bends himself nearly in half to press a quick kiss to Niall's lips before shaking his head no. "Li, concentrate on his balls. Don't let him come." Niall groans and shifts to open his legs wider to give Liam better access. Louis rewards him by letting go of Niall's wrists and reaching down to tweak his nipples. Then he swings his leg back over, unstraddling Niall and nearly kicking Liam in the head, to flop down on Niall’s right side and continues watching Liam’s work while running his hand all over Niall’s chest, rubbing and pinching at random.

“Leeeyum,” Niall sighs out as Liam gently suckles his balls. Its not enough and so much at the same time, almost too much, so quickly, but it isn’t until Liam moves lower, tonguing across his perineum, that Niall breaks. “Oh, Louis...Lou, let me get off, please." His voice catches and wavers on the last word, so he repeats himself, over and over, trying to convince Louis. "Please!”

~

 **Then**

“Louis, get off me. Please.” Niall squirmed inside the circle of Louis’s clinging arms.

"Yeah, bro, you need to let him go," Zayn said. “His car is here.”

“No. Not yet.” Louis squeezed him tighter, and Niall was finding it hard to breathe.

“At least move over, I’ve barely gotten a chance to see him.” Harry called out through the computer monitor. Harry had been staying in L.A. during this break, so they had Skyped him in to wish Niall luck before he had to set out to New York for his top secret knee surgery.

“It does happen you know,” Louis was saying, “people go in for a routine surgery and then they wake up without a liver, or missing a kidney. We’ve already had to deal with a band member who only had one kidney, even if he was actually a lying liar who lied about that.”

“I wasn’t--,” Liam stopped his protest and shook his head. “Lou, they’re not going to steal his organs. He’s going to have Mark there to stop them. And Bobby. Do you think anyone would willingly mess with Bobby Horan?”

Louis kept pouting, but he also let his arms go slack enough that Niall could finally turn and hug Louis back. “I’ll be okay, Louis.” Niall knew that Louis was just trying to distract him from his legitimate anxiety with more ridiculous fears, and he was thankful for it, but he really did need to get outside soon.

“Awwwwwwww,” Liam and Zayn cooed at them in unison before joining in on the hug, surrounding Niall on all sides.

“Hey! No group hugs while I’m not there, that’s not on, lads.”

Despite Harry’s protests, they stayed together for a few more long moments before letting Niall go. Then it was a whirlwind of blowing kisses to Harry, loading Liam up with all of Niall’s luggage to carry out to the awaiting car, and fending off Zayn who kept needing to pepper his cheeks with more goodbye kisses.

It took about 20 minutes into his ride to Heathrow to remember how nervous he had been feeling before the impromptu band meeting/bon voyage visit. It felt much easier to shrug it off now. He was going to be fine.

~

The weeks following the surgery went by without Niall really comprehending them. There was a lot of pain, though his prescriptions kept it fairly dull. He slept a lot. He was aware that at some point he phoned his brother, various cousins, friends, the lads, and others, but he had no recollection of what anyone had said. His mum kept forcing him to eat yoghurt, always repeating the same lecture about good bacterias and antibiotics. His Netflix queue was completely empty for the first time in years.

His daily life took on a different quality when he was finally able to start going to the physio. Everything got a little bit sharper, more focused. But his pain also sharpened, got more intense as he actually started to use his bad knee, so he became a little more reliant on his meds.

He had had some expectations about being on pain medication. Niall was no stranger to a pint, so he thought it would be similar to being drunk. Drunk Niall loved everyone he came into contact with, but what was unexpected was how much Doped Niall wanted to have sex with everyone he came into contact with. Well, not everyone, it seemed to be specific to blokes which was a first for Niall.

“So your pain tablets are making you gay?” Louis had asked when Niall tried to explain the situation during their weekly phone call. “I really don’t think it works that way.”

“Then why did I offer Oscar a handie after training today?”

“Can’t blame that on pills, more likely because you have eyes and he’s fit _and_ a professional footballer. Did he take you up on it?” Louis’s voice made it sound like he was leering. Niall dutifully laughed at him.

“Nah, something got lost in translation, came to my senses when I tried to explain.” He had managed to laugh it off as part of his odd Irishman’s humor. “Did get Neymar’s number off him though.”

Louis scoffed, "Why do you have to torture me by supporting Brazil? You live in London, support us!"

"Never! Brasil! Brasil! Brasil!" Niall chanted and clapped.

Louis tried to drown him out by singing 'England till I die', which made Niall switch his tune to 'The Boys in Green' and they both sang progressively louder until they were shouting at each other. Niall was just considering whether hanging up the phone first would mean that Louis had won, when he noticed that Louis had fallen silent. He stopped singing as well and waited.

"Lou?" Niall started when it seemed like Louis wasn't going to say anything.

"I know I've been taking the mick, but you do know that it's okay if you like boys, right?"

Louis sounded concerned, so Niall took a moment to think before answering. "Yes, Louis, I know. I'm not bothered, I just really never thought about it before and now it's like I can't stop."

"Maybe they accidentally gave you those sex things instead of pain pills. What's that word? Aphrodisiacs?"

"Uh, that definitely sounds like it could be a word? But I bet it doesn't mean what you think it means."

"No, that's definitely it, I'm almost sure." Louis sounded pretty confident, but Niall just hummed noncommittally. "I'm going to look it up...what do I get when I see that I'm right?" His voice echoed slightly, indicating that Niall had been put on speaker while Louis switched over to Google.

" _If_ you're right," Niall said, and moved his hand down to rest just inside the waistband of his pants, "you get to fuck me. Think you'd be a good choice for my first time?"

Louis made a strange noise like he had accidentally swallowed his tongue. "That's quite the prize. Do you happen to be on your sex drugs right now?" He said once he'd recovered

"Course I am.” Niall had been a little worried about what Louis's reaction was going to be, but so far he thought he was being encouraged to push further. “But I've been thinking about it for weeks now."

"Thinking about me fucking you, or just about getting fucked?" Louis sounded breathless.

Niall was touching himself at this point, not quite wanking yet, but he was prepared to start at any moment. "Honestly, I've mostly been thinking about getting fucked, but I can’t say that I haven’t pictured you as the one giving it to me. I bet you’d be able to make it real good for me. I’ve tried using my fingers, but it’s really hard to get the angle right when I’m doing myself.”

Louis gasped and through the phone Niall thought he could hear the sound of a zipper being undone. “Well, you know what they say about practice, right?”

Niall frowned. “It killed the cat?”

“No! It makes perfect. Meaning you should try again. Maybe even right now.”

Niall wholeheartedly agreed. “I could do that.” It took him a bit of maneuvering to get out of his joggers and pants while being mindful of jostling his knee. When he sat back down on the couch, bare from the waist down, he felt awkward and decided to take off his shirt too. He picked his mobile back up and wondered if he was supposed to be narrating this. “Just took my kit off.” He tried. “What should I do now?”

“Your hands are always cold. You should suck on your fingers.” Louis instructed. “Get them nice and wet and warm.” Niall obeyed, making sure to audibly slurp at them. “Good, that’s so good, Niall. It’ll be better if you had some lube handy, you have some?”

“Yeah,” Niall grunted out quickly, leaning over to grab some from under the couch, left there after his last attempt at fingering.

“Reach down and just rub over your hole, all around it, don’t go in yet.” Louis’s voice sounded so good in his ear, so intimate, like he was inside Niall’s brain. “When you feel ready, start to press your finger in slowly. You might clench up, as a reflex, if you do, just ease back out and wait a moment before trying again.”

It wasn’t as perfect as Niall suspected it could be, but with Louis talking him through it, it was a whole lot better than his first attempt. Soon he was splayed out, two fingers deep, panting through the phone. “And you, Lou..tell me what you’re doing.”

“Just sitting here, picturing you, babe, all laid out opening yourself up for me. I bet you look fantastic. I’m so hard, leaking through my pants just thinking about it.”

Niall twisted his arm slightly to shift the angle and he would have sworn he saw stars. He just needed a little more of Louis’s voice, he was so close. “Yes! Good...more Lou, please...keep talking.”

But Louis didn’t comply right away, staying silent as Niall pleaded some more. “Niall,” he said, finally, “you’ve been picturing me there, fucking you, you said that. But who else have you thought of? Your friends at Chelsea, all those footballers?”

Niall couldn’t bring himself to say a ‘no’ out loud when everything inside him was screaming ‘yes’ at Louis, but he hadn’t really thought about getting off with footballers so he managed to make some sort of noise that Louis interpreted as a negative.

“Okay, not them, good. Can’t have our Niall fantasizing about just anyone now. But what about Zayn? Did you think of him?” Niall whimpered, because of course he had. “Yeah, you did. Harry too, I know it. And you wouldn’t have left out Liam, not with those arms.” He paused and Niall breathed out another affirmative. “Good. You should pretend we’re there with you, all of us, watching while you shove your fingers into that greedy little hole of yours, that we’re all watching as you make yourself come.”

That was it, he could feel it finally tip him over the edge, and he shouted out “Yes, yes, yes Louis, yes” as he came. He laid back, relaxed even further into the couch and listened to Louis grunting and moaning as he proceeded to get himself off with Niall offering lazy but well-intentioned comments throughout.

Silence stretched out between them for a few long moments after the orgasms were achieved. Niall wracked his brain to try and think of a good ice breaker, but it seemed like the longer he stayed quiet the harder it was for him to access that ‘casual and charming’ aspect of his personality.

“Well, that was fun.”

Thank god for Louis Tomlinson. “Yeah,” Niall agreed simply.

“Okay, I’m off then, ready for a kip, really tired for some reason.”

Niall laughed. “Might do the same myself. Maybe I’ll dream about you.”

Louis yawned through the phone, obviously ignoring that he knew Niall hated when someone did that to him. “As long as it’s a dream and not a nightmare. Sleep well, Nialler, and don’t forget to ask your physio to clear you for the Brits next week.”

“Yeah, yeah. Later, Lou.”

It was a full two minutes after Louis rang off before Niall truly comprehended Louis’s last statement. He had pulled his pants back on, rearranged his throw pillow and blanket for his afternoon nap, and just closed his eyes when they popped back open. The Brits were next week. He was going to see all of the lads, Louis, in person, that soon. There was no way Niall was making it through that evening with any of these newfound secrets in tact.

Fuck.

~

**Now**

The door swings open with a dull thud as it bounces off the rubber door-stopper. Still, it’s enough to startle Niall from his begging and pleading with Louis. But before he can even think to shove Liam away or try to cover up, he sees that’s its just Zayn and Harry.

“What’s all this?” Zayn asks.

“You started without us?” Harry sounds affronted and thumps Louis on the shoulder for good measure.

Liam stops licking him and sits up; Niall whimpers out a protest. Zayn smiles down at him before leaning over Louis to give Niall a lingering, closed mouth kiss.

“It’s okay, love.” Louis whispers into Niall’s ear, “Just need to wait a little bit longer.”

“Hazza,” Liam says, voice sounding rough from not speaking for such a long while, “you want a taste?”

Niall looks over to see that Harry’s already lost his kit. Typical. But it’s nice to watch as Harry crawls across the giant bed, and stops briefly to press a quick kiss to the scar on his bad knee. Niall’s toes curl involuntarily. He’s supposed to be regularly massaging it to get used to the feeling of it being touched, but still the scar is just so sensitive. Harry moves his lips off Niall’s knee quickly and wastes no time taking Niall’s cock down his throat. When Niall’s hips shoot up off the bed, Harry just moans and sinks down, taking him even deeper. Niall reaches down to grip Harry’s hair, and tugs on it the way they all know Harry likes.

Soon though, too soon, Harry pulls off to catch his breath and clear his throat. Liam is ready with a bottle of water; they have a show tomorrow, can’t be too careful. “Thanks, babe.” Harry says, before setting it aside to go back down on Niall. Finally, finally, Harry and Niall settle into a rhythm, Harry using his hand in accordance with his mouth to save his throat some work, and Niall feels himself getting close again.

“Lou?” Niall gasps out, question hopefully obvious.

“Yeah, go ahead. Whenever you want, Niall.” Louis says.

Niall collapses down, throwing his head back and relaxing just the slightest bit of tension he was unconsciously holding in his body to try and hold his orgasm off.

“Harry, pull off.” Zayn says. Niall has just enough time to wonder why Zayn is being a bastard before he continues, “I want to watch him shoot.”

Harry obeys, pulling off of Niall’s cock and making an obscene slurping noise. Thankfully, he keeps his hand moving at the same pace, and Niall’s been on edge for so long it barely matters. It only takes a few more tugs before Niall is coming, shooting up on to his chest and stomach. Zayn trails his fingers through the sticky mess and then offers them to Harry to suck clean. “Thanks Harry.”

Niall has to close his eyes against the sight; it’s much too soon for him to start to get aroused again.

But Liam apparently disagrees. He shifts until he’s sitting in between Niall’s legs again, and pets at Niall’s inner thighs until Niall obliges and spreads his legs as wide as he comfortably can. Liam makes quick work of sliding a lubed finger inside Niall, and then stops. “Is this okay? Too soon?” Liam asks.

Niall takes a moment and considers how he’s feeling. “Yeah, ‘s okay. Go ahead.” Liam starts slowing moving his finger.

“Ding ding ding, round two.” Louis quips, reminding Niall that he is still laying right next to him. He relaxes into the sensation of Liam fingering him and grabs at Louis’s face, pulling him down for a kiss.

~

**Then**

Niall tried to convince himself there was no use worrying about seeing the lads for the Brits, but he just couldn't help it. Especially since they had all decided to use Niall's as their rendezvous point, so he was just sat there waiting for something, anything, to happen without even a change of scenery to distract him. Louis didn’t help assuage his worries either since he had been uncharacteristically late, arriving a full 10 minutes after Zayn.

When Louis walked in, Niall hesitated, stayed back as Liam, Zayn, and Harry swarmed around Louis. Then he realised how unlike him that was, and tried to play it off by reaching for his crutches.

“Niall, don’t you dare try and get up.” Louis scolded. “You are hurt. We’ll just bring the group hug to you.”

Zayn took charge for once and arranged them all into a pile where they could all easily touch each other and no one was on Niall’s knee. Zayn was pretty much magic. Niall relaxed against his band and revelled in feeling completely normal and comfortable with them again. It was glorious. They got to lay together a few minutes before Caroline and Lou showed up to make them get up and put in an effort to look pretty.

As they disentangled from the pile, Louis ended up facing Niall briefly. He leaned forward and brushed their lips together like it was something they did all the time even though for them, kisses were usually reserved for cheeks and foreheads. “Missed you, Nialler.” And then he was off, bothering Harry and Lou before Niall could properly react.

Over the course of the car ride, walking the red carpet, and finding their table, Niall caught Louis watching him no less than 37 times. And everytime he saw Niall looking back, Louis would wink or smirk or cross his eyes to make his favourite dumb face at Niall. It was basically how they normally acted, but also somehow more. It was both nerve-wracking and exhilarating at the same time.

During a break in the show before Bastille's performance, the moment that Niall had been waiting for all night happened. Louis turned to Zayn and said, "So, Zayn, did I tell you about the phone call I had with Niall last week?" He then leaned in to speak directly into Zayn's ear, and Niall couldn't tell exactly what he was saying anymore, if he was actually telling Zayn or just bluffing to tease him. He watched Zayn as closely as he could as Louis whispered to him, and saw how Zayn's eyes went wide for a moment before they turned to stare Niall down. Niall could feel himself flush as Zayn practically started smoldering at him, raising an eyebrow and obviously checking him out, looking him up and down. It was actually really ridiculous, because Zayn knew what Niall looked like and since he was sat behind a table there was barely anything for him to see.

Then it was like watching a game of telephone, a really strange game of telephone that made Niall feel both embarrassed and horny. Zayn passed the information on to Harry, who looked utterly delighted, and then Harry leaned over until he was practically in Liam's lap to tell him.

Unfortunately, Liam was at a disadvantage, having chosen this night to get incredibly drunk. "So your surgery made you gay for Louis?" Liam asked him. "I mean, I get that, Louis has that everything about him, but what about me, Niall? Why can't Niam be real?"

Liam pouted at him and Niall got distracted just looking at his lips. "It's alright, Liam. Don't worry, Niam can definitely be real."

"Yay!" Liam cheered, lifting his arms over his head, and Niall couldn't help but cheer with him. Then Jimmy Carr was onstage announcing their category and they won a Brit, _another Brit!_ , so Liam and Niall cheered again. He loved his band so much.

~

When Niall stopped to think about it, he realised that there had always been at least a little sexual tension present in his interactions with the lads. He had mostly weaned himself off his pain tablets in the weeks following the Brits, and he began feeling stupid for insisting, to Louis, to himself, that it was the pills' fault. Really it was Harry and Zayn and Louis and Liam's collective faults, for being so bloody attractive.

The only problem was that nothing had happened. Not yet, anyway. There was an increased feeling of intent behind all of the usual flirtations between bandmates, but no one had actually tried to follow through.

Then one day, during a break from tour rehearsal, Niall found Harry napping on Niall's favourite sofa in their green room. He was due a good cuddle, Niall decided, and Harry probably wouldn't mind sharing. He flopped down on top of the sleeping boy, tucked his face into Harry's neck and clung to him. Harry grumbled at being woken up, but it wasn't long before the two of them drifted off together.

When Niall woke up some time later, all he could see was Harry's neck right in front of him. He had never really gotten into the biting each other phase that Louis and Harry had gone through a few years ago; he had been bitten a few times, but never returned the favour. He couldn't help but think about it now, and nibbled experimentally on Harry's neck. Nibbling soon turned into licking and then sucking. Harry blinked his eyes open with a moan, and pushed his hips up against Niall's. Niall shifted until he was straddling one of Harry's legs, so they would both have something solid to thrust against. Then he moved to start working on the other side of Harry's neck. Harry let him for a while and then tugged Niall's hair to move him off his neck and up to his lips. It felt natural to start kissing him. It didn't feel like a first kiss at all, more like they had been snogging each other for years. Still, it made Niall feel like the horny teenager he technically wasn't anymore, and they kept kissing and rubbing off on each other until they both got off.

He collapsed back down into Harry's neck and tried to catch his breath. Then he heard applause from across the room. He turned and looked over to see Zayn and Louis sitting on the couch opposite him and Harry clapping at them.

"We didn't want to interrupt your moment, but that was beautiful." Louis commented.

Harry didn't seem at all shocked that they had an audience. He just smiled at all of them before giving Niall one last kiss and claiming the shower.

Then Zayn and Louis moved over to Niall’s couch, sandwiching him between them, and Niall recognised that Harry had cruelly abandoned him. They started telling Niall what the whole incident looked like from their side of the room while Niall squirmed in his increasingly uncomfortable dirty pants.

"Surprised that between you and Harry, no one got naked." Louis said. "Might have made things a little more interesting."

"Don't listen to Louis." Zayn interjected. "Nothing wrong with a spot of frottage. It was really hot."

"Ta Zayn, that's why you're my favourite." Zayn beamed at him, which, as always, felt amazing. He would have sat and basked in the feeling for a while longer, but when he glanced at Louis, he noticed a gleam in his eyes that, over the years, Niall has learned can be dangerous. Instead he made his escape to the shower, as Harry had just finished.

As he was showering though, he couldn’t help but dwell on how hot it was, that he had gotten off with Harry with both Zayn and Louis watching. Different scenarios raced through his mind, all the different possibilities, activities, positions. Soon he had to drop the pretext of “cleaning off” and just jerked himself off.  

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, he peaked back into the green room to look out for Louis. There was no sign of him. When he checked his phone, he had a text from one of the pyro technicians about a delay in the set up they were supposed to be rehearsing this evening. It looked like this afternoon break was about to get even longer. He should probably get some food, but he also wanted another nap. Right when he had decided food was more important, Liam wandered into the green room looking dazed and disheveled.

Niall was about to ask Liam if he wanted to join him for dinner, but when they made eye contact, Liam immediately averted his eyes and blushed. “You okay there, Leemo?” Niall asked.

“Um. Yes? I…” Liam smiled at him a bit sheepishly. “Louis told me that you got off with Harry, which makes it open season? And then he pushed me up against a wall and snogged me and put his hand down my pants.”

Oh, poor Liam, no wonder he looked so shell-shocked. “What did you do?”

“Just froze and stood there like a prat until he stopped. Then he tweaked my nipples and ran off. Did you really get off with Harry?”

Niall answered yes and tried to surreptitiously glance at Liam’s crotch. There was definitely a bulge under those oversized basketball shorts, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Liam uncomfortable about it. “Are you at all upset about it or just surprised?”

“Um, just surprised? I sort of remember something about this from the Brits, but I was mostly convinced I made that up. And it’s not like...it’s not like it was bad or anything, having Louis snog me.”

“Yeah?” Niall asked, grinning at Liam and letting his gaze more obviously drift downward. “You definitely look like you enjoyed it. Want a hand with that? I promise I won’t leave you hanging like Louis did.”

“Okay.” Liam returned his grin. “Yeah. Let’s do that. Because this is a thing that happens with us now.”

Niall laughed, “Well, only if you want to. I don’t want to force anything.”

Liam reached out and grabbed Niall’s hand, pressing it against his crotch. “I want to, believe me, Niall. Really want to.”

There was a lot less talking after that, instead there was kissing, and touching, and figuring out how to best wank Liam from an unfamiliar angle. Liam tried to return the favour once they’d finished, but Niall had to beg off. He’d already come twice in under an hour, and he was only human. Then Liam tried to get Niall to settle down for some post-coital snuggles with him, but Niall remembered that he still hadn’t gotten anything to eat. Instead they compromised, and Liam walked them over to the dining area with Niall tucked in close to him, under his arm.

As they sat down with food, Niall noticed Zayn looking them. Niall waited until he was sure he had Zayn’s attention before winking at him and mouthing, ‘your turn, later’ at him. Niall decided right then that this upcoming tour would be their best, by far.

~

**Now**

Liam helps Niall lift up his hips high enough to tuck a pillow underneath them. Then he moves out of the way, and Zayn takes his place between Niall’s legs, spreading lube over his cock. Zayn pushes into him slowly, taking care not to jostle his knee too much.

Some fan had thrown an iPhone on stage last week and it hit Niall directly on his bad knee. It had hurt like a motherfucker, but the lads hadn’t stopped pampering him and waiting on him ever since. He’s been the center of their attention all week, even more so than he normally is.

But the pleasure Niall is currently feeling as Zayn aims to hit his prostate on every thrust more than makes up for the pain he felt last week. Until Zayn abruptly stills, stopping while deep inside him.

“Why?” Niall whines, “c’mon, keep moving.”

“Be patient, love,” Zayn coos at him. “Louis?”

Louis crouches over him, straddling him again, and Harry and Liam help him sink down onto Niall’s cock. As soon as Louis is fully seated, Zayn starts fucking him again and Niall is nearly overwhelmed with sensory overload. It’s even worse (better) as Louis starts actively riding him, bent forward with his hands clutching Niall’s shoulders for leverage. Niall can barely make the effort to lift up his head to kiss Louis, but he just manages.

When Louis sits back up, Niall tries to protest, because he knows the angle is all wrong for Louis to be able to get off, but it just feels so good for Niall. He feels about ready to explode. He tries to distract himself, hold off a little longer, and notices Harry wanking where he’s sitting next to Niall’s head. Wait, he wants to say, someone’s going to need to take over fucking Louis soon, because there’s no way Niall’s going to last much longer. He opens his mouth to voice his concerns, but completely loses all semblance of thought when Zayn manages to lift Niall’s thighs just a bit higher, forcing his own cock deeper into Niall and Niall’s deeper into Louis. It’s amazing and Niall’s finished, coming almost instantly.

The next thing Niall really notices is Harry wiping a wet cloth over Niall’s chest. The wanker came on Niall while Niall wasn’t even aware enough to enjoy it. But then Harry continues to clean all the lube and come off Niall’s cock and Zayn’s come from between his thighs. Harry is obviously a saint. Niall leans back into Zayn, who is spooning him from behind, and pulls Harry down to lay on top of them like a blanket. It may not be the most comfortable way to cuddle, but this way they can all watch as Liam fucks Louis into the mattress.

After, they’re all laying together, as intertwined as possible, when Harry caresses Niall’s lips with his fingertips and asks when he’ll be ready for round three. Niall’s going to at least need a bit of a nap and some strong tea before he can do anything else tonight. So he tells Harry to fuck off, and finally lets his eyes close.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to othisreading for your wonderful prompts. I sort of combined a couple of them to create this fic, which I hope is to your liking.


End file.
